My Angel
by eMeRaLd86
Summary: Draco moved to a new house but it's haunted by none other than Harry Potter. Love blossomed but when threats from Voldemort threatens them, what would Harry do? AU, better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

**Summary:** 100 years have passed since the last battle of the wizarding world and people had forgotten all about magic. Draco Malfoy, a 25 year old business man, has just moved to Godric's Hollow. Hoping to get some peace into his busy life, he received the biggest shock of his life when he found out that the place he lived in was haunted by none other than Harry Potter. Soon they fell in love but Harry didn't realize that Voldemort had found a way to resurrect himself and now he wanted revenge against Harry by killing Draco. Could Harry find a way to save the love of his life or would he lose him forever?

A/N: The Malfoys were not there during Harry's time and therefore Draco and Harry didn't know each other till now.

Beta by: Cyane Snape (Thank you so much!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lounging in his living room, Draco Malfoy was thinking about the events that drove him to move into his new house. His life was very hectic: filled with busy meetings, on-going parties that he didn't even want to attend but was forced to, and many business flights to different countries. With his busy schedule, he rarely found peace in his life. His old house didn't provide the sanctuary that he needed.

One day, he found an advertisement in his favorite newspaper. A house located in Godric's Hollow was for sale. He never heard of the place, but decided to go and see it because the picture looked inviting and seemed to be just what he was looking for.

Arriving at Godric's Hollow, he realized that he had made the right decision. It was peaceful and away from the usual hustle and bustle of the city. The house looked perfect. It was a beautiful mansion and though he didn't need something too large because he lived alone, the house had a homey feeling to it and it was really perfect for him. Upon entering the house, he immediately made the decision to buy it. The realtor who was showing him the house looked shocked because they hadn't even seen a single room of the large home yet. Draco didn't care. He fell in love with the house as soon as he laid his eyes on it. Though the realtor looked apprehensive, he nodded his head and the deal was quickly signed. Draco quickly made arrangement to get his things moved and three days later, he had moved in.

Two weeks had passed since then and Draco still didn't regret his decision. Upon moving, he had hired a personal assistant so that he didn't have to travel quite so much. He worked from home since moving in and he realized that he was very pleased with his new working situation.

He was tired of meetings with those thick-headed business associates and, by having an assistant; he didn't have to attend those dreary meetings. As the President and CEO of his company, he still had to make important decisions but he made them at home and passed it along to his staff. Nowadays, his days were spent lounging at home or working in his study. Though he still went out on occasion, he didn't spend much time away from the new home that he loved.

His peers often asked him why he decided to move to such a lonely, isolated place. Draco's answer was simple. _Mind your own business_. After that, no one dared to question his decision again. They knew Draco and no one dared to purposefully cross his path. One of his employees had the unfortunate luck of doing so, and by the end of Draco's boisterous tirade; the employee was left shaking and rooted to the spot. If he had the bothered to ask his co-workers, he would have known that no one dared to cross Draco Malfoy.

They all knew what kind of man Draco was. He was ruthless when dealing with other business associates. Imagine how he would deal with his own employees if they invaded his privacy. Draco Malfoy was a cold person but he always had his business interest at heart. His employees liked him though because he talked to them as equals and didn't leave them at dark on the on-going deals of the business. He was fair to all of them and though he was a strict person, they knew it was for the best.

So now Draco was lounging in his living room. He had just finished his work for the day and he was exhausted. Cradling the wine glass in his hand, his mind casually wandered from topic to topic. One thing that Draco longed for, aside from peace, was happiness. It had been a long time since he had _a special someone_ to share his life with. His past relationships had been disasters. He never found someone who wanted to be with him just for himself and not because he was Draco Malfoy, one of the most powerful men in the business world.

He was attractive, he knew that. He had plenty of men and women begging for his attention whenever he attended those blasted parties. But Draco never responded to any of them. He was tired of having people worship him because of the power he held. He longed for someone who liked him for what he truly was. Beneath that cold exterior, Draco was actually a kind-hearted person. He protected those who he cared about, like his employees. Though he knew he was strict and sometimes harsh, he treated them all as friends. He gave praise to those who deserved it and he didn't allow them to bury themselves in their work. None of his staff worked more than their scheduled time and if he found one in the office past their time, he would send them home no matter what. He gave plenty of days off, gave them presents for Christmas, and paid for their holidays.

As one of the most important people in the business, many people thought he was a spend-thrift. How wrong they were. If only they knew him, they wouldn't dare say such a thing. But Draco didn't care. As long as his friends were happy, he didn't mind spending money on them. Though sometimes they were a bit apprehensive, they took these gifts willingly. Only a handful of people knew the kind of man that Draco truly was.

They knew beneath that hard, cold mask, Draco was a kind person. His cold, outer mask was only for protection. He had been betrayed too many times and had built a wall around himself. So now here he was. Alone in his house. He knew that he was partially to blame but what was he supposed to do? Let his lust control him?

A crack from the dining room brought Draco back from his wandering thoughts. Since moving in, he'd had a feeling that he was not alone. But that was impossible. He didn't believe in such things as ghosts and never would. Unless he saw one, that is. But since moving in, he swore he could sometimes see a man wandering in the house when he woke up in the middle of the night. Draco sighed. There was no way that a man would dare to enter his property unless he had a death wish. Putting down his glass, he stood up and made his way to the master bedroom for a nap.

Making his way up the stairs, Draco was rooted to the spot when he saw a man standing at the top of the stairs and in front of his room. The man was looking at him. Draco's breath hitched when he saw the man.

_That man is gorgeous_ thought Draco.

He was tall and lean just like him but Draco was sure that he was a little taller. The man had unruly dark hair and green eyes that were studying him at the moment. But before Draco could utter a word, the man vanished. Draco was left blinking and rooted to where he was standing.

_Oh, My_ _Lord,_ he thought. _Oh God, oh God. Did I? Oh, my God!_

Draco opened his mouth but couldn't utter a word. He was speechless! Draco grabbed the railing of the stairs, knowing he would fall down if he didn't. His eyes were fixed to the spot where the man had been standing.

_My_ _dear God!_ _Did I really see that?_

His legs couldn't keep him upright and he slid down to the floor and sat there. He was still speechless and his mind was reeling. His breathing had quickened and he could feel his heart thudding wildly as if it was going to burst.

_Calm yourself, Draco, calm yourself_ he said to himself.

Minutes passed and he remained seated. He knew he would probably fall down again if he stood. Still sitting down, his mind was in turmoil.

_Oh my God! Oh God! I must be dreaming. There was no way in hell I just saw what I thought I saw. I must be out of my mind _he thought_. I don't believe it, not now or ever. My eyes must be deceiving me, yes that's must be it. Or I must be losing my mind. _

Few more minutes passed and Draco could feel the thudding of his heart slow down. Trying to breathe slowly, he stood up but kept his hand on the railing. Making sure that his legs could carry him and not wanting to fall down once more, he made his way up the stairs to his room. Entering the room, he quickly changed into his pyjamas and lay down on the bed. Staring at the canopy, he tried to divert his mind and hoped that it was all a dream or just his imagination. Closing his eyes, he could still clearly see the gorgeous man. Shaking his head and hoping that it would go away, it was an hour or more before he let his exhaustion carry him to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Some of you must be wondering "How the hell could you have a relationship with a ghost?". Well, don't worry so much about that, all will be explained in later chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**fragonknight01**: Oh, thank you for pointing that out. I'll try my best so it won't happen again :).

**Spideria & fifespice**: You find part of the answer on how they're going to have a relationship in this chapter ;).

**kt & Kairi Ann**: Thank you for reading and the review. Here's the second chapter :).

**Beta by: **Cyane Snape (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

The next day arrived too soon for Draco's taste. He would have loved to sleep in and just do nothing all day but his conscience demanded otherwise. His dreams were filled with the image of that mysterious, gorgeous man. _Just who was he? _There was no way he could have been an intruder. He had a guard in front of the house and there were servants throughout the entire house. If the man had broken in, his guard would have noticed and would have thrown him out or called the police, not to mention the elaborate alarm system that Draco had installed. It was nearly impossible to break in to his house.

_Then who the hell was he? A ghost? _Draco shook his head, refusing to believe that.

But maybe there _was _such a thing as ghosts in the world. Maybe he had to change his opinion soon. But for now, he refused to believe it unless he saw the man again. With that thought in mind, Draco stood up and made his way to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. After he finished and had dressed, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Sipping a cup of tea, he read the newspaper but there was nothing in it that interested him. His mind was filled with the thoughts of what had happened the night before.

Draco sighed and made the decision to call the agent that took care of the house before he bought it. Maybe he knew something about the history of the house that he failed to inform Draco about.

_Drat the man_. _Bloody incompetent_.

If he really forgot to tell him something that was vital to his safety, he would kill the man on the spot. After making the call and being informed that the realtor would meet Draco later that day, Draco started his work to take his mind away from that mysterious man.

Hours passed and still Draco continued to work. There were many things to do; papers to look at and sign, calls to be made etc. Finally putting his pen down, Draco rubbed his eyes. He was really tired after going through hundreds of papers but looking at the clock, he realized it was time to meet the agent. Just as he was about to stand, one of his servants came in and announced the agent's arrival. Telling him to direct the man to the sitting room, Draco got up, stretched and made his way down.

Arriving at the sitting room, he saw two cups of tea and refreshments on the table. The agent, Michael, was standing and looking out of the window. Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw Draco. Gesturing for the man to sit down, Draco took the chair across from Michael.

"Hello, Michael," Draco said.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you today?" asked Michael.

Sipping his tea for a moment and then putting down his cup, Draco looked at Michael. "No need to be nervous, Michael," he said to reassure the man who was clearly nervous. "I'm just wondering. Is there _something_you forgot to tell me about this house?"

Michael had the grace to blush. "Ah, I was wondering when this call would come. I assume you've met Mr. Potter then."

Draco looked confused. "Who is _Mr. Potter_, may I ask?"

Michael answered straight away. "The other resident here, of course. Or the _ghost _who resides here, if that's more appropriate." Draco was truly shocked now. "What? There's a bloody ghost in my house and here you stand there, calm as ever? Just what the bloody hell are you thinking? And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, I was trying to tell you before you bought the house. But if you think back to when you first came here, you might realize that you didn't allow me to get a word in edgewise. When I tried to tell you about the ghost, you only said 'I don't want to hear anything else. I want this house.' So it's not really my fault, is it?" Michael explained.

"Bloody hell! You could have at least tried to make me listen! So now I'm here and there's a GHOST in my house! I demand that he be removed!"

"Well, um, that's the tricky part. You see, Mr. Potter has been here for 100 years or more and many people have tried to remove him but were unsuccessful. So they just left him and the house alone."

Draco was now pacing; he couldn't believe this. "So you're telling me that I have to live with this, this ghost! Are you out of your mind? Maybe you are, after all you seem so calm about this!"

Michael only grinned at him. "Well, there's nothing we could do so you might as well live peacefully with him. Don't you think? He's really harmless, Mr. Malfoy. He only threatens those who he believes to be a threat to him. You don't really have to worry about him at all. He won't bother you."

Draco looked aghast. "Won't bother me? He already bothers me by being here! I chose this house because I want to be left alone and not being haunted by a ghost!"

"Trust me Mr. Malfoy. Your life will be more interesting with him being here. Ah, hello there, Mr. Potter." Draco whirled around and there he was, standing not far from him. The man whom Michael identified as Mr. Potter smiled at him before addressing Michael. "Good day to you, Michael. I hope you're well?"

"Yes, yes indeed. How about you? Anything interesting that I should know?"

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was, standing in his sitting room with Michael chatting with Mr. Potter like it was a daily occurrence. He never thought that he would faint in his entire life but faint he did, crumpling to a heap on the floor. Michael looked at the fallen form of Draco Malfoy then looked at Potter.

"That went well don't you think, Michael?" asked Potter.

Michael grinned sheepishly. "You could say that again. Must be shocking for him though; he's probably never fainted in his entire life."

Michael had picked up the blond and moved him back to the chair that he had vacated. A few minutes later, Draco finally woke up. Eyes focusing on his surroundings, they opened wide again when they landed on Potter.

"What, what happened?" he asked.

"You fainted, Mr. Malfoy," answered Michael.

"Bollocks! I have never fainted in my entire life and there's no way I'm starting now. But then again, maybe I did eh? Seeing you and a ghost converse like they're friends would definitely do that to anyone," replied Draco.

Michael had sat down once more and Potter was beside him. They had the grace to grin at him. "Well, we are friends actually. Not close ones, but friends. Are you okay then, Mr. Malfoy? You don't look that well to me," Michael said.

This snapped Draco out of his daze. "Of course I'm not okay! How can I be okay when this, this so called _Mr. Potter_,as you called him, is here! You've got to be kidding me!"

The man whom Michael called Mr. Potter answered him. "Well, it's not _my fault_you're here is it? You chose this house so obviously _you_ have to live with _me_. I don't mind, you know. I find you, quite intriguing shall we say."

_Mind boggling _was the first thought that came to Draco's mind. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be wherever it is ghosts go? I think its called afterlife or something like that." asked Draco.

"Truth be told, I don't really know. Do you think I've never tried to leave this place? Believe me when I say I've lost count on that. So I decided to enjoy my time here instead of worrying about why I can't leave," Potter said. "Oh and by the way, you could call me _Harry _instead of Potter. After all, we're going to be living together," he added.

Draco was speechless. _Well, the man certainly has manners_, he thought. But something else caught his eyes. He knew right from the start when this so called Mr. Potter, _ah wait Harry_, arrived in the room there was something wrong. Now, he could clearly see what the problem was.

"Wait, wait. You say you're a ghost, but how can you sit there?" Draco asked, pointing on the chair that Harry was currently sitting on. "I mean, if you're a ghost, shouldn't you pass through it or be invisible or something?"

Before Harry could answered him, Michael spoke. "Well, I can see this will be a long conversation. Though I would like to remain to hear the answer, I'm afraid I have to leave. Lots of things to do. I guess I'll see you around then, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."

With that, Michael left the room and Draco could hear the front door being opened and closed. Now that there were only the two of them in the room, the tension was thick. Neither man knew what to do as they were both nervous. Then Harry spoke. "Well, to answer your question, I'm really a ghost. Different from others though. I guess it's because of my magic level." Then he started to explain but Draco didn't listen.

_Did he say magic_? he thought.

Realizing that Harry was still talking and had no intention of stopping, Draco put his hand up, signaling him to stop. "Excuse me for interrupting, but did you just say your _magic level_?"

Harry looked at him, a frown on his face. "Yeah, my magic level. Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is! For goodness sake, there's no such thing as magic in this world! Are you out of your mind?"

Harry, who still has his gaze fixed on Draco, was looking confused now. "There _is_ magic in this world, Draco. Oh wait, I _can_ call you that, right?" he asked. Seeing Draco nod his head for answer, he continued. "As I said, there is magic in this world. After all, you're here. That _proves_ that there is magic," Harry explained.

Now it was Draco who looked confused. "What does _my _being here have to do with magic?"

"Wait, wait. Does this mean that you don't know _anything_, anything at all about magic?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what I mean! Hell, I don't even believe in magic. It's just a lot of nonsense!"

Harry just looked at the furious man. "Oh really? How do you explain this then?" Harry asked. Then he pulled a wooden stick and held in his right hand as he said _"Wingardium Leviosa_". The cup at which he had pointed rose a few meters above the table before it descended slowly to the top of the table once more.

Draco was speechless. His jaw had dropped as he stared at Harry with disbelief in his eyes. "Well?" Harry asked, noticing that Draco was stunned at what he had done. Lucky for Draco he was still sitting because he fainted again. The last thing Draco remembered was Harry saying, "Crap! Not again.", before everything went black once more.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Beta by: **Cyane Snape (Thank you so much!)

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco woke up to the sensation of someone shaking him gently and calling his name. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the shimmering image of the ghost, Harry, kneeling in front of him and those green eyes staring deeply into his. _Hmm, he has beautiful eyes _thought Draco. Just as he finished that thought, a smile formed on Harry's face.

"And what are you smiling about, Harry?" Draco asked, a frown on his face.

Harry just shook his head, let go of Draco and returned to his seat once more. "Nothing, Draco, and before you say anything, I didn't smile because of your reaction. I think that's a usual reaction for anyone," he replied, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Stop smiling, for Merlin's sake," growled Draco, becoming annoyed by that smile.

Harry's smile disappeared immediately and his face now carried a cool expression. "Well, now that you're awake, should I continue with my explanation? You're not going to faint again are you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not. I think I've done enough of that for the day. Very well, continue."

"As I've said, I'm a wizard. That's what makes me different from the other ghosts. Due to my magic, I could make myself like any other human. To do so will drain some of my magic levels but, because I'm… well, let's just say that I'm a powerful wizard and it doesn't really matter."

Draco nodded his head, signaling that he understood what Harry had said. "Then what about me being here? I mean you were really surprised when I said I'm not a wizard."

"Ah well, that's just the thing. The picture in the paper is protected by a charm, a charm that would allow only a wizard to see it. That's why I'm surprised when you say you're not a wizard. All of the previous residents here have always been wizards," explained Harry.

"What?" exclaimed Draco, "That's… that's impossible! I mean, I could clearly see the picture and I'm definitely not a wizard!"

"Calm down, Draco. I'm not saying you're a wizard like me. I'm just as surprised as you are. Maybe because you're special, that makes you able to see it," replied Harry with a grin on his face.

Draco frowned at Harry. "And _what,_ pray tell, do you mean by that?" Before Harry could open his mouth and answer, Draco cut him off. "Wait, don't answer that. Of course I'm special, after all I _am_ a Malfoy. We Malfoys are always special," Draco said, smirking.

Harry giggled at this. "Well then, now that we've confirmed that, do you have any questions for me? I mean, surely you must have some."

"Of course I do. First things first, is Michael a wizard … seeing that you two are friends?"

"No, Michael is not a wizard. He's a friend of Luke, the previous agent that took care of this house. When he retired, he recommended Michael to me. Michael's reaction when he first arrived here was worse than yours. I still remember it clearly. He was brought here by Luke to talk to me, though at that time he didn't know that I was a ghost. So they were talking and waiting for me to arrive. I popped up in front of them and Michael was pale as a sheet. He screamed like a girl, and then fainted. Luke woke him up but when he saw me, he screamed once more and fainted again. It took us quite a while to calm him down," Harry said, grinning while he explained.

Draco shook his head, smiling all the time. "Well, I'm glad that I didn't react as badly as he did."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. After that, things got much better, I must say. It took him quite a while to get used to me, but then that's expected. Now he's used to me. He comes here quite often, even when he's not on duty, just to update me with what's happening outside since I can't leave this house at all."

"What? You mean you can't leave the house?" asked Draco, surprised by the revelation.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. I don't really know why, though. I mean, the others can step out of this house and go wherever they like. For me, I can't even step outside. When I do try to leave, it's like there's some kind of invisible wall that prevents me from going."

"Wait a second," Draco said. "What do you mean by 'the others'?"

"Ah… well, I mean what I said. When I said 'the others', it basically means the other ghosts that live here."

"What! You mean… you mean there are _more_ of you here?" shrieked Draco.

Harry looked at him in sympathy. He knew Draco had enough surprises for one day but he might as well get on with it. It would be better to tell Draco now rather than later when one of the _others_ suddenly popped in.

"I know you've been forced to deal with a lot today but it will be better for you to be prepared now rather than later. To answer your question, yes, there are more of us here."

Draco rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. "And pray tell Harry, just _how many_ are there?"

"Well, including me, there are seven of us here."

"Good God! Seven! Did you say _seven_!"

Harry sighed. Draco was becoming hysterical at this point and the ghost knew he had to calm the blond down. "Calm down, Draco. Yes, you heard right. There are seven of us here. It's not as bad as it sounds though, trust me on this."

"Not as bad as it sounds! Are you out of your mind? One of you is enough, but _seven?_!"

Harry stood up from his seat and walked to Draco. Kneeling in front of him, he took Draco's hands and held them between his. "Hey, calm down. I meant what I said. Have you wondered why you haven't seen them? That's because I told them not to bother you just yet. I know how hard this must be for you; knowing that you're not alone when you think you are. I know you chose this house because you wanted some peace and quiet in your life. That's why I told them not to come out yet. Only when you're ready will I tell them that it's ok to come out. After all, you bought this house and we respect that. You won't have to meet them until you're ready, ok?" Harry explained softly.

Draco sighed. "I… Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate you doing that for me."

Harry just smiled softly at him, never letting go of his hands. "You don't have to thank me. I know this must come as a shock to you and I just want you to get used to the idea of not living alone before you meet them."

Draco smiled in reply. He really appreciated what Harry had done for him. "No, you're wrong. I do have to thank you. It's been so long since someone care about my feelings as a person."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"People that worked for me, they never cared. They never bothered to see me beyond the façade. I know, I couldn't blame them for this because it's partly my fault. But I miss that feeling, the feeling of having someone care about you because you're a person like them and not because you're one of the most influential people in the business," Draco explained.

"That's why I chose to move here. I wanted to get away from all the attention. I don't have to go to my office unless I want to. I could do all my work without having to step outside this house. Many people questioned my decision to move here, you know. They talked to me and tried to change my mind. They couldn't understand why I wanted to move to a secluded place like this. But of course they wouldn't. After all, they think my life is glamorous; getting invited to all the most influential parties, having people flock to you and worship you like you're a god. They couldn't see that I didn't want any of that. I mean, I love what I do, but I never asked for all that attention. I hate it when people worship me. I just wanted to be like everybody else and live normally, but they can't understand that," explained Draco.

"They think I like all the attention. If I could, I would give it all up. But I can't. It comes with the job and I don't want to give up what I've worked so hard to achieve. That's why I chose to move. I want to get away. I couldn't stand any more of it," Draco finished softly. He had his eyes fixed downwards as he didn't want to see the pity that Harry must have felt for him.

Harry grasped his hand tighter and moved one of his hands. He reached out and cupped Draco's face, slowing tipping it upwards and their eyes locked together once more. Draco looked carefully at the man that was still kneeling in front of him. He didn't see a look of pity in those eyes, instead, was that understanding?

Being this close to someone made Draco somehow nervous. It had been a long time since he had a person so near to him. Not that he minded of course, but he was surprised by his own reaction. Usually he would draw himself away, but with Harry, he didn't feel the need to. Though they had only met today, deep inside he knew Harry wouldn't use him like others did. After all, what would Harry use him for? Others used him for publicity and money, but Harry didn't need those. Why would he anyway, seeing that he couldn't even leave the house?

Meanwhile Harry was deep in thought as well. It scared him how comfortable he was with Draco. Never had he felt so attracted to a person before. When he was still alive, he was too busy thinking how to defeat Voldemort and therefore didn't care so much about having a relationship. He had good friends and that was more than enough for him. But since Draco had arrived two weeks ago, Harry had watched him. Since the moment Draco stepped inside the house, Harry could feel an attraction to him. But who wouldn't be affected by his masculine beauty?

With that gorgeous blond hair, grey eyes and nice build, anyone would be drawn to him. Harry had kept a close watch on Draco for the last two weeks and day by day, Harry could feel his attraction growing. For the life of him, he didn't know why. He wasn't gay as far as he knew, so why did he felt that way towards Draco? And why was he so comfortable with him? Surely that must be weird. They had only met today for goodness sake.

Minutes passed before Draco broke their gaze and looked away. Draco was blushing but he didn't try to take his hand away from Harry's. Harry's thumb was now gently stroking Draco's check. Harry drew his hand away from Draco's face but still left his other hand grasping Draco's.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I shouldn't have said any of those things."

Harry just shook his head. "It's ok, Draco. I'm glad you told me that. You can talk to me about anything. I swear, I won't tell anyone."

Draco looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

Harry didn't want to let go of Draco but he did because he didn't want Draco to feel uncomfortable with him. Standing up, he couldn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed through Draco's face when he drew away.

Straightening his clothes, he moved back a little so Draco didn't have to tilt his head to look at him. "Well, I guess I should leave you alone now. I know you want to rest and gather your thoughts about what has happened today, so I won't bother you any longer."

Just when he was about to disappear, Draco spoke. "Will I see you again, Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled softly. "Of course you will, Draco. After all, I _do_ live here. Anyway, if you want to see me, just call my name and I'll be here as soon as I can, okay?"

Draco, who was still sitting, nodded his head. "All right, I guess I'll see you around."

With one last smile directed at Draco, Harry disappeared, leaving Draco musing over his confusing thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I've a bad news everyone. I'm moving to a new apartment on the 21st this month and I won't have access to internet 'till early of next month. I apologise in advanced that it till take me a while to update. I'll see you guys next month :).

eMeRaLd86


End file.
